


behind fake smiles

by ragingdrumboner



Series: prompts [36]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Angst, Broken Engagement, Cheating, F/M, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pining, Requited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 09:53:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11644068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingdrumboner/pseuds/ragingdrumboner
Summary: there was no greater pain that oikawa tooru had ever felt then the pain he felt when his best friend and longtime crush, iwaizumi hajime, told him he was getting married. but when he finds out a sickening truth about iwaizumi's soon-to-be-wife, he can't let iwaizumi feel the same pain that he did.





	behind fake smiles

**Author's Note:**

> >   
> **anonymous said:** could you write a fic where iwa-chan is about to marry someone who's just using him for his fame/money? but then oikawa finds out and tells iwa-chan and after that iwa-chan realizes he loves oikawa instead? thank you!!  
> 

When Iwaizumi told Tooru he was getting married, Tooru swore his soul died.

He remembered the day his best friend unknowingly broke his heart and crushed any hopes he ever had of being with the wing spiker, not that there was much hope to begin with at that point. It had been a sunny Saturday afternoon, far too bright for what Tooru was about to learn. He had been invited over by Iwaizumi and Akiko for dinner, and of course wasn’t going to waste the opportunity to harass his best friend. 

It wasn’t until dinner had been finished that they decided to spill the news, and when they did, Tooru put on the brightest, sunniest smile he could and gave the most cheerful congratulations, despite the fact it felt like his heart had turned to stone and was sinking through his body, killing him slowly. He told Iwaizumi how happy he was for him and even needled at him a little bit (“took ya long enough,” he had said) to which Iwaizumi responded in his normal grumpy attitude but Tooru knew he was still happy. As Iwaizumi continued to talk, Tooru’s eyes slid over to his new fiance and he couldn’t help but notice the fake smile she was wearing (he knew it was fake because Oikawa Tooru was the king of fake smiles) though, he knew better than to say anything about it. Instead, he just silently tucked away his doubts and continued to congratulate and talk with Iwaizumi. 

Tooru tried his best to not think the engagement after that, until he saw Iwaizumi making mistake after mistake at practice about a month later. The setter frowned when he saw Iwaizumi miss yet another spike, and on their water break, he decided to confront him about it. 

“Iwa-chan!” He called out, trotting over to the wing spiker who was sitting on a bench against the wall with two water bottles in hand. Iwaizumi looked up and took the water bottle from Tooru, heaving a sigh before taking a swig from the water bottle. Tooru took a drink from his own bottle before clearing his throat and speaking up. “So, what’s wrong?” He asked, resting his elbows on his knees as he looked over at Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi shrugged, “nothing, what makes you think there’s something wrong?”

Tooru scoffed, “come on, Iwa-chan, I’ve been your best friend since we were five, I know when something’s wrong,” he told him, quirking brow, “now, what is it?”

There was silence for a few beats before Iwaizumi leaned back and sighed, “Akiko has been really...distant lately,” he told him.

Tooru frowned at that, “really?”

“Yeah, she barely says anything when she gets home, seems disinterested in everything I tell her and…” he paused, biting his lip before sighing again, “hasn’t wanted to do anything since...well since the night after I proposed to her.” 

Tooru’s frown deepened, “that’s not good…”

Iwaizumi sighed again, “tell me about it, I’ve tried to bring it up to her but all she does is snap at me,” he runs a troubled hand through his hair, “I don’t know what to do, the wedding is in four months.”

“I still think that’s too soon…” Tooru told him.

“Akiko insisted...I’m just...worried that whatever’s bothering her won’t be solved by the time of the wedding…” Iwaizumi murmured, frowning. Tooru only leaned over and rubbed a reassuring hand across Iwaizumi’s broad shoulders, promising him it would be alright.

Except, Tooru knew it wouldn’t be alright a few days later when he stopped by his favorite coffee shop on his way to meet Sugawara. The former Karasuno setter had invited him over to ask for help with his own wedding plans and Tooru promised to bring coffee. Though, he was surprised to see Akiko sitting with what Tooru had assumed was one of her friends. As he waited by the counter for his and Suga’s coffees, he couldn’t help but listen in on what Iwaizumi’s fiance was saying.

“So...you don’t actually love him?” He heard Akiko’s friend say. 

“No, but, I mean, he’s a famous volleyball player, what would you do?” She asked her. Tooru could hear her friend shifting uncomfortably in her seat.

“I dunno...but, what? You’re just going to be in a loveless marriage forever?” She asked.

Akiko scoffed, “of course not, I’m gonna wait like, I dunno, a year? And get a divorce, complete with alimony and all,” she explained. “Then Eichii and I can be together,” she hummed.

Tooru bristled at this, anger quickly growing hot in his chest. He was tempted to whirl around and tell her off right then and there, but no. Oh no, no. Tooru knew if he did that, she’d just go home and tell Iwaizumi that ‘your friend Oikawa was mean to me today in the coffee shop and I don’t want you talking to him anymore!’ and that was the last thing Tooru wanted. Besides, Tooru was pettier than that, and he wanted to see the look on her face when her scheme was found out. Grabbing his coffees, Tooru swept out of the shop towards Suga’s, knowing they were going to be planning more than just a wedding.

\--

Tooru decided to tell Iwaizumi the next time he was invited over, which was fortunately a few days after his finding out about Akiko’s plan. He was sat on the couch next to Iwaizumi, watching a replay of their most recent game. 

“I’m leaving to go out with my friends,” Akiko announced, slinging her purse over her shoulder. 

_Probably going to go see her lover,_ Tooru thought to himself, managing to conceal his scowl as he watched the T.V.

“Okay, do you know when are you gonna be home? Cause I was going to make dinner…” Iwaizumi trailed off, frowning as she swung open the front door.

“Nope, don’t know when I’ll be home, bye,” she replied.

“Oh, um, okay, bye, love you,” Iwaizumi called out, only frowning when the only response he got was the door slamming shut. Tooru watched with his own small frown as Iwaizumi sighed and sank a little further into the couch. There was silence for a few minutes before Tooru decided it was time to speak up.

“Hey...Iwa-chan?”

“Yeah?”

“There’s...something I need to tell you…” Tooru murmured, fidgeting anxiously. Iwaizumi looked at him, his eyebrows knitting together and a frown tugging onto his face.

“What is it?”

Tooru sucked in a breath, “I was going to Kou-chan’s the other day, you know, to help plan his and Dai-chan’s wedding?” Iwaizumi only nodded, listening intently. “Okay, well, before I went there I went to the coffee shop and Akiko was there with her friend…” Tooru paused, biting the inside of his cheek because he knew what he was going to say next was going to crush Iwaizumi. “And of course, I couldn’t help but listen in because I’m you know, me.”

Iwaizumi gave a roll of his eyes, “trust me, I’m well aware of how much you love to eavesdrop, I still don’t forgive you for that time you told my high school crush I liked them in front of the whole lunch table.”

“I said I was sorry!”

“That still didn’t get rid of the loads of humiliation I felt at the time!”

Tooru huffed, “well, anyways, I listened in and…” he sighed, “I heard...Akiko saying that…” he ran a hand through his hair, his heart racing wildly in his chest, “I heard her say that, she was only marrying you because...because you’re a famous and successful athlete and that in a year, she’s going to divorce you to be with what I assume is her lover.” 

There was silence for a good minute, maybe even two, before Iwaizumi spoke.

“...what?” He asked, his voice so small and so quiet that Tooru almost didn’t catch it.

“Iwa-chan, I’m so so sorry, but, I had to tell you, I couldn’t just let her lead you on like that, it’d kill me to have that happen to you and I know...I know it’d be worse for you too if that happened…” Tooru explained.

Iwaizumi was staring down into his lap, “I can’t...she…” he bit his lip and curled his fingers into a fist, “God fucking dammit, how, how could this happen? How could this happen again?” He spat, looking up with anger and anguish deep in his olive eyes. Tooru only looked at him regretfully, knowing this wasn’t the first time this had occurred, although, this was the first relationship he had go so far as to engagement. “I really thought that this time...fuck...why can’t I ever win? Why does this always happen?” He asked, now with tears in his eyes and Tooru felt his heart break worse than it did when he first learned about the engagement.

Tooru quietly pulled Iwaizumi into a hug, letting his best friend quietly cry into his shirt. Tooru did everything he could not to let his own tears spill over at his friend’s distress, he hated seeing Iwaizumi like this. He hated it because Iwaizumi _never_ broke and when he did, it made Tooru hurt too. The setter only ran a comforting hand down Iwaizumi’s back, waiting out Iwaizumi’s weeping, which was fairly short lived because while Iwaizumi rarely cried, the times when he did were always rather short. 

“What do you wanna do?” Tooru asked softly.

“I want to end it, tonight, I’m done, I don’t want to drag this on,” he decided, sitting up now and scrubbing the tears away from his eyes.

“Do...do you want me to go?”

“No, I...I don’t want to be alone afterwards...I don’t think I could handle being alone…” he told him, his voice trailing off. 

Tooru nodded and rested a reassuring hand on Iwaizumi’s knee, “alright, I promise I’ll be there for you no matter what happens,” he promised. Iwaizumi managed to crack a smile.

“Thanks, Oikawa.”

\--

Akiko returned about four hours later, and when she did, Tooru and Iwaizumi are more than ready to confront her. They’re both sitting at the table when she walked in and Iwaizumi stood immediately upon her entering. 

“Akiko, I want you to get your stuff and leave.”

“What? Why? What is this about?” She asked, looking between both Iwaizumi and Tooru.

“I know you’re just marrying me cause I’m successful, and I know in a year you’re going to divorce me so you can get alimony and then run off with your lover.” Iwaizumi’s voice was firm and Akiko’s eyes were wide.

“Th-that’s not true!”

Tooru scoffed and stood up, “oh please, cut the innocence act, I heard you bragging to your friend about it in the coffee shop the other day.”

“You were eavesdropping on my conversation?” She asked, incredulous. 

“Yeah, and you lied to my best friend and planned to break his heart while stealing all his money, so who’s really the bad person here?” Tooru asked with a quirk of his brow. 

Akiko sputtered, at a complete loss for words, which was okay because Iwaizumi had plenty to say.

“Take what you can fit into a suitcase and get out, I’ll send whatever’s left over to your mother’s, or should I send it to Eichii’s house?” He questioned, his voice biting with anger and betrayal. Akiko bristled and stormed off towards the bedroom, she only stopped to attempt at having last words.

“I hope you’re happy, because you’re never going to find anyone better than me,” she spat, curling her fingers around the suitcases she held in her hands.

“Mmh, I’m sure he can manage to find someone better than an adulterer and scammer,” Tooru commented, smirking. Akiko gasped, clearly insulted and went to say something else but was cut off by Tooru. “Oh, and next time you’re discussing your scheme to emotionally and financially destroy someone, I suggest you do it somewhere privately,” he hummed, crossing his arms. Akiko only grit her teeth and whirled around, storming out without another word. Tooru let out a little ‘tsk’ as she slammed the door before turning to Iwaizumi, who had taken a seat at the table again and was looking rather distressed. Frowning, Tooru sat down next to him and ran a hand over Iwaizumi’s back, “it’s okay, you’ll make it through this, and I’ll help you every step of the way.”

Iwaizumi looked up with a watery smile and clutched the hand that was perched on his shoulder, letting his head knock against Tooru’s gently.

\--

The weeks that followed were tough for Iwaizumi, there were many nights that Tooru spent over, comforting his friend through the worst of his grief. It was hard, because Iwaizumi did truly love Akiko, and he wanted to still love her, but he also knew he could never love someone who didn’t love him back. It hurt Tooru too to see his best friend in such a state of despair, but he was more than happy to spend those nights on the couch, holding him tightly and crying quietly with him, because when Iwaizumi hurt, Tooru hurt too. 

It was about a month and a half after the breakup, and Tooru was over at Suga’s again, this time helping him seal up every single invitation to his and Daichi’s wedding which was happening in a few months. Tooru glanced over when his phone began to go off, Iwaizumi’s name flashing onto the screen.

“Oh, it’s Iwa-chan, I better take this,” he told Suga, who only nodded and lapped his tongue across another envelope. Tooru tapped the screen and held his phone up to his ear. “Hellooo Iwa-chan,” he singsonged, he giggled when he heard Iwaizumi sigh through the phone at his croon. 

_“Hey, do you want to go to dinner tomorrow night? On me?”_

“Sure! Any reason?” He asked, biting his lip, half-nervous that Iwaizumi was about to announce another engagement to him.

 _“Well...I wanted to uh, thank you for all you’ve done for me this last month, so…”_

“Aw, Iwa-chan you don’t have to do that…” Tooru told him.

 _“I want to.”_ Iwaizumi answered quickly and in a tone that Tooru just couldn’t argue with.

“Well, okay, where do you want to go then?” He asked, leaning back against the chair and fiddling with a pen sitting in front of him.

 _“How about that nice place on the south side of town?”_ He suggested, Tooru’s jaw popped open a little bit.

“But, Iwa-chan! That place is so expensive!” He gaped, he could practically hear Iwaizumi’s shrug through the phone.

 _“Yeah, well, you deserve it for putting up with me being all weepy for the last month,”_ he explained.

“Aw...Iwa-chan…”

 _“Don’t get all sappy on me now,”_ Iwaizumi warned him, _“so, does tomorrow night sound okay?”_

Tooru smiled, “sounds perfect.”

_“Great, I’ll see you then,”_

“Byeee Iwa-chan!” He purred, laughing softly when Iwaizumi grunted his own goodbye and hung up. Tooru set the phone back down on the table with a soft smile on his face, reaching for another invitation while Suga smirked at him.

“Did Iwaizumi just ask you out on a date?” He asked, his smirk growing wider as Tooru spluttered a little.

 _“No,_ he said he wants to treat me to a thank you dinner, which is _not_ a date,” Tooru retorted.

“Sounds like a date to me,” Suga hummed, licking another envelope.

“It is _not_ a date!” Tooru cried and Suga only giggled.

“Okaaay, but when he confesses his love to you tomorrow don’t say I didn’t tell you so,” he crooned, reaching for another invitation. Tooru sighed and rolled his eyes with a fond little smile as he also reached for an invitation. 

\--

The next day, Tooru spent most of the day freaking out over what Suga said because _holy shit what if this is a date._ Tooru had tried on about ten different outfits, styled his hair about seven times and called Suga at least five times saying something along the lines of ‘oh my God Kou-chan I can’t do this I can’t do this’ only to be told by Suga each time to calm down because it was just Iwaizumi. Surprisingly enough, the words helped because he was right, it _was_ just Iwaizumi, his best friend of about twenty years. 

When Iwaizumi came to pick him up, Tooru thought he might faint from anxiety but managed to relax upon seeing his best friend’s familiar face. It didn’t take long for Tooru to fall into the swing of talking endlessly as Iwaizumi listened, today, his chatter mostly consisted of Suga’s upcoming wedding and how cute it all was that Suga was getting to spend the rest of his life with his best friend.

“Speaking of that…” Iwaizumi paused, setting his fork down to look over at Tooru who was in the middle of eating a big mouthful of noodles. “Ugh, can you not eat like a five year old child while I’m trying to be serious?” 

Tooru swallowed the noodles and pouted, “mean, Iwa-chan!” Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and sighed.

“Seriously, Oikawa, I can’t thank you enough for being here for me through all this,” Iwaizumi began.

“Well, of course I was there for you, you’re my best friend!” Tooru told him, smiling, “I care about you and I want you to be happy.”

Iwaizumi cracked a small little smile, “I’m glad to hear that,” he looked down at his food for half a second before looking at Tooru again, “and one thing I realized during this month is I’m at my happiest when I’m with you.” Tooru’s face grew read at this and he pushed a strand of hair out of his face embarrassedly. 

“Iwa-chan…”

“Hush, I’m not done,” he paused, “but anyways, I’ve realized that...I want to keep being happy, I want to keep being with you,” he told him. “You’ve been my best friend for longer than I can remember and now...now I’ve realized I want you to be my boyfriend too...if you’ll have me.”

Tooru stared at him with wide eyes, his cheeks bright and hot with the blush that colored it. “Iwa-chan...you have no idea how long I’ve wanted you to ask me that,” he laughed, feeling so happy he could cry. 

“Really?”

“Really, I’ve been in love with you since...probably our third year in middle school, but, well, I didn’t want to ruin our friendship and tell you, so I just...hoped and prayed that maybe someday…” he gave another little laugh and rubbed the back of his head.

“Oikawa, I had no idea…”

Tooru smiled softly, “looks like I did a good job of hiding it then, but now, fuck, Iwa-chan I’m so happy,” he told him, smiling brighter than the sun. Iwaizumi smiled at him and reached out, grabbing his hand. 

“I’m so happy too,” he told him, taking Tooru’s hand lightly to give it a soft kiss, which earned him a giggle from the setter. 

After that, the two quickly paid for the dinner and left to Iwaizumi’s, and when the wing spiker invited him in, Tooru couldn’t help but give a playful little giggle. 

“We’re dating now, Iwa-chan, which means that inviting me to come in is considered scandalous,” he pointed out, which earned him from an eyeroll from Iwaizumi.

“Just because we’re dating doesn’t mean I won’t hesitate to kick your ass,” he threatened, to which Tooru gasped.

“Mean! You can’t talk to your boyfriend like that,” Tooru pouted. 

Iwaizumi sighed, “do you want to come in or not?”

 _“Yes,”_ Tooru purred, smiling as Iwaizumi opened the door and tugged him in. 

The rest of the night was spent, curled up in each other’s arms, a movie playing in the background as they swapped giggles and kisses. With each peck on the lips, Tooru felt like soaring and couldn’t think of a time in his life when he was happier. Tooru cuddled up close against Iwaizumi’s chest and sighed contently, feeling complete now. For so long, he felt like he was missing something, and for so long, he knew it was a kind of love that only Iwaizumi could give him. Tooru knew he was going to get an earful of 'I told you so' from Suga tomorrow, but for now, for now he was where he belonged and he couldn’t be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> holy shit this turned out rly good? i was worried about meeting a good word count but i did an dim rly glad! also i had to add some platonic oisuga (and some lowkey daisuga) cause thats my life tbh. hope you enjoyed!!
> 
> prompts are open [here!](https://dietycrow.tumblr.com/post/159622658794/hey-im-taking-writing-prompts-so-feel-more-than)


End file.
